The present invention relates to an inkjet printer.
Conventionally, as an inkjet printer, a type that contains: a recording head having a plurality of nozzle groups to discharge ink drops; and a plurality of ink storage chambers to transiently store inks to be supplied to the nozzle groups from an ink supplying source for each kind, and in order that the pressure variation in the ink is absorbed in the ink storage chamber, one of top and bottom wall surfaces of the ink storage chamber is made of flexible film (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-262723).
The flexible film requires an area larger than a certain size, in order to absorb the pressure variation in the ink. When such a large area is tried to be reserved, a cross-sectional area of the ink storage chamber in the plan view becomes larger, this bringing about a portion where stagnation is generated in the ink flow.
So, in the configuration described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-262723, it is considered to arrange two flow adjustment ribs which are lower in depth than the ink storage chamber so that the ink smoothly flows to an ink outlet from an ink inlet of the ink storage chamber. The foregoing arrangement of the flow adjustment ribs results in appearance of spaces outside the flow adjustment rib.